1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automated methods and apparatus for collecting samples of fish DNA as migrating fish such as salmon and steelhead pass through a fish ladder or other such defined path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The study of fish populations traditionally has involved the capture and examination of individual fish. In addition to being time consuming and expensive, such techniques may be harmful to the fish and are accordingly limited in their applicability.
There is a continuing need for improved techniques that allow collection of genetic samples for study of a fish population while reducing any detrimental impact on the fish.